Side by Side
Side By Side is a pricing game that is always played for prizes that are between $1,011 and $9,998. Gameplay *Two pairs of digits are stacked on top of each other, with the top ones being moved to one side or the other, and all the contestant had to do to win the prize was to decide which side those numbers belong. For example, if the numbers were 12 and 34, a correct price can be $1,234 or $3,412. A correct decision won the prize. *The game is very similar in concept to the pricing games Flip Flop and Coming or Going, and is functionally identical to the pricing game Double Prices. History *When the game was first played on May 10, 1994 (#9202D), it received its very first win. *On March 6, 2013 (#6253K), a contestant named Jean-Claude Tourigny won a $20,000 bonus for being the first person on stage to win their pricing game during PCH week. It was played in the second slot. *On February 12, 2016 (#7405K), the game started being played in front of the turntable on most occasions when it is played for a trip, with the trip displayed on the video wall to the left of the turntable. *On January 6, 2017 (#7755K), a contestant named Douglas Granger won a $20,000 bonus for being the first person on stage to win their pricing game during Publishers Clearing House week. It was played in the second slot. *On January 19, 2017 (#7774K), the game was played at the Giant Price Tag when played for a set of kitchen appliances. Drew and contestant David Washko stood at the turntable for whatever reason, right before the prize was displayed. *On the Summer Beach Party special from June 20, 2017 (#7992K), Side by Side was renamed Slide by Slide. *On January 11, 2019 (#8575K), a contestant named Andrew Cardy won a $20,000 bonus for being the first person on stage to win their pricing game during Publishers Clearing House week. It was played in the first slot. *On September 24, 2019 (#8822K, aired out of order on September 25), the game had a new look with a name on top and blocks received a new color scheme. Unlike the old set, the word "Sorry" does not show up when the game is lost. Trivia *The 1st number in the thousands column can start with any number but a "0". However, there can be a 0 as the 3rd number in the price. With this in mind, it is impossible to lose a prize whose 3rd number is a "0". *The most number of times this game was played in any season was 28. International versions of the game *On Mexico's Atínale al Precio, the game was titled "Para Un Lado O Para El Otro" (translated to "On One Side Or the Other"), using the exact same rules as the American version on a replicated version of the American set. *In the UK, a preexisting game called "Side by Side" was featured on the original run with Leslie Crowther and the 1989 revival with Bob Warman. This game was unrelated to the current American version, and was played for two prizes, with a game board using a series of five prices and a slider similar to Make Your Move representing the two prizes which is set at the show's name on the left side of the board at the start of the game and the contestant must move the slider to the two prices he or she believes are the prices of the two prizes, in a similar manner to Bump. The prices are revealed on the slider and if the contestant gets it right, the contestant wins the prizes. On ''Bruce's Price is Right'', ''the current American version of Side by Side was featured with identical rules, but with a much larger and colourful set. The current American version was also featured on the Joe Pasquale version, with a similar set from the previous version, but with different colours. Gallery Side By Side 1.jpg Side By Side 2.jpg|Here's a win under Bob Barker's tenure. Price is Right Winner-2.JPG Premiere Playing (May 10, 1994, #9202D) sidebysidepremiere1.jpg sidebysidepremiere2.jpg sidebysidepremiere3.jpg sidebysidepremiere4.jpg sidebysidepremiere5.jpg sidebysidepremiere6.jpg sidebysidepremiere7.jpg From the Season 25 Premiere (September 9, 1996, #0041K) sidebyside(9-9-1996)1.jpg sidebyside(9-9-1996)2.jpg sidebyside(9-9-1996)3.jpg sidebyside(9-9-1996)4.jpg sidebyside(9-9-1996)5.jpg Only Side by Side Loss in Season 32 (November 12, 2003, #2673K) sidebysideseason32loss1.jpg sidebysideseason32loss2.jpg sidebysideseason32loss3.jpg sidebysideseason32loss4.jpg sidebysideseason32loss5.jpg First Playing with Drew Carey (December 17, 2007, #4161K) sidebyside(12-17-2007)1.jpg sidebyside(12-17-2007)2.jpg sidebyside(12-17-2007)3.jpg sidebyside(12-17-2007)4.jpg sidebyside(12-17-2007)5.jpg sidebyside(12-17-2007)6.jpg sidebyside(12-17-2007)7.jpg sidebyside(12-17-2007)8.jpg First Side by Side Loss With Drew Carey (January 28, 2008, #4181K) sidebysidefirstcareyloss1.jpg sidebysidefirstcareyloss2.jpg sidebysidefirstcareyloss3.jpg sidebysidefirstcareyloss4.jpg sidebysidefirstcareyloss5.jpg sidebysidefirstcareyloss6.jpg Side by Side for a Suzuki KingQuad 750 Off-Road Vehicle (January 6, 2009, #4572K) sidebysidesuzukikingquad750atv1.jpg sidebysidesuzukikingquad750atv2.jpg sidebysidesuzukikingquad750atv3.jpg sidebysidesuzukikingquad750atv4.jpg sidebysidesuzukikingquad750atv5.jpg sidebysidesuzukikingquad750atv6.jpg Side by Side for a Mazzafarian Jewelers Diamond & Topaz Necklace, Bracelet, and Earrings (February 7, 2011, #5431K) sidebysidejewelery1.jpg sidebysidejewelery2.jpg sidebysidejewelery3.jpg sidebysidejewelery4.jpg sidebysidejewelery5.jpg sidebysidejewelery6.jpg sidebysidejewelery7.jpg Syvan Plays Side by Side with Neil Patrick Harris (October 12, 2011, #5663K, aired out of order on January 4, 2012) sidebysideneilpatrickharris1.jpg sidebysideneilpatrickharris2.jpg sidebysideneilpatrickharris3.jpg sidebysideneilpatrickharris4.jpg sidebysideneilpatrickharris5.jpg sidebysideneilpatrickharris6.jpg sidebysideneilpatrickharris7.jpg sidebysideneilpatrickharris8.jpg Side by Side for a Pair of BMS King Cobra 150 Go-Karts (April 18, 2013, #6314K, aired out of order on May 3) sidebysidegokarts1.jpg sidebysidegokarts2.jpg sidebysidegokarts3.jpg sidebysidegokarts4.jpg sidebysidegokarts5.jpg From January 10, 2014 (#6565K) sidebyside (1-10-2014) 1.jpg sidebyside.png Sidebyside2.png|Here's a win under Drew Carey's tenure. sidebyside (1-10-2014) 2.jpg From December 12, 2014 (#6915K) sidebyside (12-12-2014).jpg Sidebyside3.png|Played at Door #3 Sidebyside4.png|If you see "Sorry" in the display, that means that the game is lost. Side by Side for a Pair of Honda PCX150 Motorscooters (June 16, 2015, #7182K) sidebysidehondapxc150scooters1.jpg sidebysidehondapxc150scooters2.jpg sidebysidehondapxc150scooters3.jpg sidebysidehondapxc150scooters4.jpg sidebysidehondapxc150scooters5.jpg sidebysidehondapxc150scooters6.jpg First Playing In Front of the Turntable (February 12, 2016, #7405K) sidebyside(2-12-2016)1.jpg sidebyside(2-12-2016)2.jpg sidebyside(2-12-2016)3.jpg sidebyside(2-12-2016)4.jpg sidebyside(2-12-2016)5.jpg sidebyside(2-12-2016)6.jpg sidebyside(2-12-2016)7.jpg From May 26, 2016 (#7554K) sidebysidehomebase1.jpg|Played near the Home Base sidebysidehomebase2.jpg|Check it out, it was won! Douglas' $20,000 PCH Win (January 6, 2017, #7755K) sidebysidepch1.jpg sidebysidepch2.jpg sidebysidepch3.jpg sidebysidepch4.jpg sidebysidepch5.jpg sidebysidepch6.jpg sidebysidepch7.jpg Side by Side Played Center Stage (January 19, 2017, #7774K) sidebysidecenterstage0.jpg sidebysidecenterstage1.png sidebysidecenterstage1a.jpg sidebysidecenterstage1b.jpg sidebysidecenterstage2.png sidebysidecenterstage3.jpg sidebysidecenterstage4.jpg Slide by Slide (June 20, 2017, #7992K) slidebyslide2017-1.jpg|Renamed "Slide by Slide" for the Summer Beach Party slidebyslide2017-2.jpg slidebyslide2017-3.jpg slidebyslide2017-4.jpg slidebyslide2017-5.jpg slidebyslide2017-6.jpg slidebyslide2017-7.jpg slidebyslide2017-8.jpg From December 21, 2017 (#8134K) sidebyside (12-21-2017) 1.jpg Sidebyside2018.jpg sidebyside (12-21-2017) 2.jpg Shawn's 'Beijing Trip & Cash Equivalent' Win (February 23, 2018, #8225K) sidebysideshawt1.jpg sidebysideshawt2.jpg sidebysideshawt3.jpg sidebysideshawt4.jpg|She won a trip to Beijing and $7,455 in cash, for a total of $14,910 in pricing game winnings. Andrew's $20,000 PCH Win (January 11, 2019, #8575K) sidebysidepch2019-1.jpg sidebysidepch2019-2.jpg sidebysidepch2019-3.jpg sidebysidepch2019-4.jpg sidebysidepch2019-5.jpg sidebysidepch2019-6.jpg sidebysidepch2019-7.jpg sidebysidepch2019-8.jpg Rock & Roll Side by Side (February 6, 2019, #8613K, aired out of order on February 4) rocknrollsidebyside1.jpg rocknrollsidebyside2.jpg rocknrollsidebyside3.jpg rocknrollsidebyside4.jpg rocknrollsidebyside5.jpg rocknrollsidebyside6.jpg Last Loss With the Original Set (May 28, 2019, #8772K, aired out of order on May 21) sidebysidelastseason47loss1.jpg sidebysidelastseason47loss2.jpg sidebysidelastseason47loss3.jpg sidebysidelastseason47loss4.jpg sidebysidelastseason47loss5.jpg sidebysidelastseason47loss6.jpg Last Playing With the Orginal Set (June 10, 2019, #8791K) sidebyside(6-10-2019)1.jpg sidebyside(6-10-2019)2.jpg sidebyside(6-10-2019)3.jpg sidebyside(6-10-2019)4.jpg sidebyside(6-10-2019)5.jpg sidebyside(6-10-2019)6.jpg sidebyside(6-10-2019)7.jpg Debut of Side by Side's Refurbished Set (September 24, 2019, #8822K, aired out of order on September 25) sidebysiderefurbishedset1.jpg sidebysiderefurbishedset2.jpg sidebysiderefurbishedset3.jpg sidebysiderefurbishedset4.jpg sidebysiderefurbishedset5.jpg First Win on Refurbished Set (October 3, 2019, #8834K) sidebysidefirstnewsetwin1.jpg sidebysidefirstnewsetwin2.jpg sidebysidefirstnewsetwin3.jpg sidebysidefirstnewsetwin4.jpg sidebysidefirstnewsetwin5.jpg sidebysidefirstnewsetwin6.jpg Side by Side for a Triumph Street Twin Motorcycle (October 31, 2019, #8874K) sidebysidetriumphstreettwin1.jpg sidebysidetriumphstreettwin2.jpg sidebysidetriumphstreettwin3.jpg sidebysidetriumphstreettwin4.jpg sidebysidetriumphstreettwin5.jpg Last Playing of 2019 (December 31, 2019, #8962K) sidebysidebestof2019-1.jpg sidebysidebestof2019-2.jpg sidebysidebestof2019-3.jpg sidebysidebestof2019-4.jpg sidebysidebestof2019-5.jpg sidebysidebestof2019-6.jpg sidebysidebestof2019-7.jpg sidebysidebestof2019-8.jpg Side by Side With Jean-Luc Bilodeau and Ashley Tisdale from ''Carol's Second Act (January 9, 2020, #8974K) sidebysidecarolssecondact1.jpg sidebysidecarolssecondact2.jpg sidebysidecarolssecondact3.jpg sidebysidecarolssecondact4.jpg sidebysidecarolssecondact5.jpg sidebysidecarolssecondact6.jpg sidebysidecarolssecondact7.jpg sidebysidecarolssecondact8.jpg Side by Side for a Pair of Yamaha YFZ50 ATV's (February 14, 2020, #9025K) sidebyside2yamahayfz50atvs1.jpg sidebyside2yamahayfz50atvs2.jpg sidebyside2yamahayfz50atvs3.jpg sidebyside2yamahayfz50atvs4.jpg sidebyside2yamahayfz50atvs5.jpg sidebyside2yamahayfz50atvs6.jpg Custom Pictures Side.png Spec-1569454786.jpg YouTube Videos Side by Side Played Center Stage (January 19, 2017, #7774K) Debut of Side by Side's Refurbished Set (September 24, 2019, #8822K, aired out of order on September 25) First Win on Side by Side's Refurbished Set (October 3, 2019, #8834K) Category:Pricing Games Category:Active Games Category:1-Prize Games Category:1990s Pricing Games Category:A Choice of 2 Category:The Prices Must Match to Win Category:Pricing Games by The Big Doors Category:Multiple Choice Games Category:Predict the Correct Price Category:Short Play Category:The Player is in Command Category:Easy Winning Pricing Games Category:"S" Pricing Games Category:3-Word Pricing Games Category:May Pricing Games Category:50/50 Pricing Games Category:Never played for a car Category:Refurbished Pricing Games